1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a ratcheting wrench and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a feature for disengagement of the ratcheting action and remote turning of the bolt or nut for starting or removing loose bolts and the like and engaging the ratchet action for driving in either direction from the end of the handle.
2. Prior Art
In the ordinary use of a ratcheting socket wrench, it is often required that the wrench be removed from hard to get to places in order to change the direction of the drive stud. This is because the direction switch is normally located on the drive head opposite the drive stud.
Further, there is the ever present problem associated with using a ratchet wrench when the bolt or nut is loose. This often occurs when attempting to start a bolt or in loosening a bolt after it has been broken loose. In most cases, the ratchet action is so tight that it will not operate when the bolt is loose.
Several devices have been designed to overcome the problem of rotating loose bolts as evidenced by the patents to McLean, U.S. Pat. No. 735,134 issued in 1903 and the patent to Marvin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,030 issued in 1955, both of which teach the use of a rotating shaft carried by wrench handle and engageable with a gear at the drive stud. However, it is noted that neither of the patents provide the mechanism to center the ratchet pawl during finger tightening or loosening operations.
Further, the date span of the patents indicate how long the problem has been around but the absence of such tools on the market are evidenced that the designs have not been feasible to construct. Neither of the said patents address the problem of convenient changing of direction of the ratchet action.